Reflections in Gray Waters
by OtherCharacterNut
Summary: Aveline Warfield moves back to Mystic Falls after her mother mysteriously dies, but nothing is what it appears to be. She's the talk of the town, but no one knows who she really is...nor does she. And once the Salvatore brothers arrive everything starts to spin out of control. Of course, when Aveline's destiny finally comes to light, nothing will ever be the same. Damon/OC, R&R pls


_Aveline walked through an unfamiliar forest, dense with strong trees and hills climbing to meet the majestic mountain. She somehow knew where to go despite never having been there. An array of birds chirped on the wind as they fluttered up into the darkening sky and the wind whistled through the leaves. Aveline suddenly began to feel an ache in her heart and her blood went cold. Body intensifying and mind instantly alert, she stood completely still and waited._

'_What am I waiting for?' She thought. 'Why am I…ready? _How_ am I ready?'_

_An invisible creature swooped past her and around to the other side. It was heading for the mountain…whatever it was. Aveline dashed forward swiftly and silently. It was astounding how light on her feet she was as she climbed the hill and bounded over the stones and brush with a powerful endurance. When she reached the top there was nothing but the nature scene she had been journeying through. However, there were no more birds or rustlings or even wind. Aveline looked about her, but no answers were shown._

"_Who will you be when faced with the end?" A deep, booming voice echoed all around her. "The end of civilization? The end of good men?"_

_Aveline jumped at the voice and her heart pounded at his words. Then, like a brush stroke on a canvas, she was suddenly in a dark place staring at a pile of dead, bloodstained bodies that were ripped to pieces. She screamed, but she couldn't move._

"_Will you run?"_

_Aveline turned to see 19__th__ century people hurling others into a church and lighting it ablaze. So many screamed and ran for their lives while men marched about with guns searching for more. She didn't know what to do in the chaos and when she ran through the crowd, the young woman tripped over a man devouring his captor._

"_Will you hide?"_

_The change happened so quickly. It went from dark to light and full to hollow. The people were gone and only looming branches and withering grass remained. Aveline got so shaken up and turned around that she didn't see the cavern below her feet. She plummeted into the stone earth before she could scream. Trying to lift herself up, Aveline saw a door-shaped boulder with a large, ominous pentacle carved into it. Her insides twisted and her heart dropped; and that same feeling of cold consumed her whole body. Something that was not meant for this world was locked behind that barricade and Aveline did not want to know what._

"_Or will you hunt evil down with a venomous pride?"_

_Aveline was instantly transported to a battlefield. She was in the middle of a beach and the soldiers from the water ran out of the waves and across the sand without ever eyeing her. She recognized this…it was D-Day! Bullets flew through the air, blood and body parts spewed everywhere, but Aveline saw something unlike any of the death around her. A single man pushed through the masses and took specific aim on a handful of opposing individuals. He shot them each in the heart and as they died their skin turned to ashy gray and black veins protruded all over their bodies._

_Right as the girl ducked her head in the sand to avoid more bullets, she was whisked away again. She lifted her eyes to see a grand and giant tree immersed with flames. Only a few stood by and watched without remorse, but a blonde girl left and ripped open an innocent man's neck._

"_Rise from the white oak ashes!" The man continued. "Rise to the lightening sky!"_

_Aveline was bombarded with flashes of fights, victories, losses and pain and she moved through them so fast it hurt to forcibly take it all in._

"_Rise to the calling! _You _are the battle cry! Let it scream through the mountains…"_

_Finally, everything stopped and she could breathe. Aveline glanced around and saw she was back on the hill…and her mother was standing next to her, as was her grandfather._

"_From the forest…over the flood." The narrator rumbled. "Because death is a hungry mouth and it craves your blood."_

_Horrifically, Aveline's family was attacked and taken away in the blink of an eye and the unseen creature propelled her off her feet so she crashed down the treacherous hill. The young woman landed in a pile of rocks at the base of the mountain, but despite the pain and fear, she rose to her feet and ran back into the forest._

"_So who will you be when faced with the end?"_

_Screams echoed behind the voice this time and it struck Aveline's soul. Rapidly, the demons surrounded her. There were at least five, but the numbers kept growing and growing._

"_When the vampires are circling? When the shadows descend?"_

_Aveline's breath hitched and her heart jumped as the snarls and hisses ventured closer._

"_Will you cower? Or will you _fight_?"_

_This was it. They were coming. It's survival or death._

"_Is your heart made of glass or of a pure ignite?"_

_The vampires sprung from the shadows and snapped their bloodthirsty fangs down on her, but before their feet touched the ground Aveline lifted a strong, unyielding hand outward and all of their hearts exploded._

Aveline gasped a sharp scream and bolted up in bed. Sweat droplets dripped down her trembling form and chilled her to the bone. She gripped onto her comforter so tightly that she could feel the pinching of her nails through the blanket and into her palms. Aveline took long, deep breaths and lay back down, but her body couldn't relax. It wasn't until the images became blurry and the nightmare was finally fading from her memory that Aveline could finally go back to sleep.

**THE VAMPIRE DIARIES**

**Where I Come From**

Aveline drifted in and out of consciousness, but she couldn't fully wake up or go back to sleep. Thick waves of her naturally wavy hair flowed out all over her pillows and Aveline pulled her damask designed comforter with blends of ivory and taupe up to her face. This did not change the morning light seeping through her sheer sunset colored curtains covering the two windows beside her bed and the windowed doors leading to her balcony on the left. However, it did make her faithful Dalmatian grumble and shift his body over her legs. Only one more thing could make her fully awaken and force her to face the inevitable day.

_It's a thief in the night to come and grab you_

_It can creep up inside you and consume you_

_A disease of the mind, it can control you_

_It's too close for comfort_

_Put on your pretty lies_

_We're in the city of wonder_

_Ain't gonna play nice_

_Watch out, you might just go under_

_Better think twice_

_Your train of thought will be altered_

_So if you must falter, be wise_

_Your mind is in disturbia_

_It's like the darkness is the light_

_Disturbia_

_Am I scaring you tonight?_

_Disturbia_

_Ain't used to what you like_

_Disturbia, Disturbia_

Aveline reached out her hand and turned the volume of her radio alarm down a few notches. Rubbing her eyes and lifting herself up on her platform sleigh bed, she cupped her dog's face in her hands and rubbed his favorite places: between his eyes and behind his ears.

"This song hits home a little too much for me." She moaned as the handsomely spotted dog looked up at her. "What do you think, Indie?"

He grumbled deep in his throat and closed his eyes. Chuckling, Aveline leaned down and kissed the top of his head saying, "Glad you agree."

She begrudgingly slipped out of bed as the rest of the Rihanna song played and dressed herself down for the day: a simple but pretty berry colored tee, jeans, and black converse booties. Aveline also untangled every strand so her dark, rich chestnut brown hair fell in sleek, shiny waves to the middle of her back.

"Good enough." Aveline sighed before she grabbed her Italian leather journal illustrated with Dushessa music notes and headed down the superlative spiral staircase.

Ignoring her new surroundings that were now her new home, the young woman went straight to the stables. All nine horses immediately stuck their heads over their latched doors and neighed the moment she entered.

"Good morning, lovelies." She greeted with a soothed smile.

Aveline walked past all the attention seeking heads and had a loving pat for each one, but the stable she needed was the one on the very end. He was fiercely bobbing his head up and down as he stomped on the wooden gate with his hoof.

The stallion was young, newly four, and the richest, deepest, chestnut red that Aveline adored. The only part of him that wasn't chestnut was the unique white star she always kissed in hello and goodbye. She gazed up at her 16 hands steed made up of strong muscle and a liveliness that put the others to shame. No matter how strong, adventurous, and cocky he could be, there was a special sweet spot for her alone.

"Titan?" Aveline whispered against his velvety nose. "Wanna keep me company?"

Titan nickered deep in his throat and lightly nibbled her face. Aveline giggled and entered his stall. She leaned against his solid stature and rubbed her hand over his neck in a comforting hug.

Humming to herself, she sat down in a corner and pulled out her journal from the back of her pants. Titan turned himself around and bowed his head to nudge her bended legs. Rolling her eyes, Aveline began to sing his song, which made him very happy.

_I'm lookin' over a four-leaf clover,_

_I overlooked before._

_One leaf is sunshine, the second is rain,_

_Third is the roses that grow in the lane._

_No need explaining, the one remaining,_

_Is somebody I adore._

_I'm lookin' over a four-leaf clover,_

_I overlooked before._

She sang it over and over with pleasure, however, that didn't stop her from writing on the empty sheet-music pages of her carefully bound journal.

_September 7, 2009_:

_Everything's different now. How could it not be? After all that's happened and in such a short time…I can't fall apart too. I refuse. I will put on my best brave face and pretend that I'm feeling better. One thing's for sure: I'm not. It's only been 22 days. My mom's been gone for 22 days. Paper work, check. Memorial service, check. Private funeral, check. Moving me into Nana's house in Mystic Falls freaking Virginia…big, heavy check. All in 22 days. I honestly didn't think it'd be possible, but here I am, ready for my first day of school in Mystic Falls._

_I haven't lived here since I was 3. I don't remember anything about this place. What I do know is that Mom was very loved and that Nana is a pretty big deal. She's the wealthiest member of the town and she puts the Warfield family money to good, charitable use. Apparently, we also own a lot of property in the town and contribute to historical places. We own the Warfield Library, The Mystic Falls Daily Newspaper, Steven's Quarry (waterfall included), Warfield's Hunting Lodge and the Mystic Grill. And we created the Founder's Hall for the Founder's Council and have an entire wing of the hospital named after our family. There's also at least 1,000 acres of land we own too. Needless to say, we're pretty much the most influential founding family in Mystic Falls…and I've been absent from it for 15 years._

_I wish I knew what it means to be a founding family member because it seems like I have __A LOT__ to live up to. Mom told me that it was something special to be a part of Mystic Falls and that she loved growing up here, but I can't see it. I miss New York City. I miss the energy, the liveliness. It made my heart pound just walking down the street. I've only been in Mystic Falls for five days and it feels like I can't wake up. It's too quiet. And Nana keeps telling me that I'll be the talk of the town. That's the last thing I want. I would much prefer to stay here in the stables with Titan all day, but alas I can't – And that's Nana calling me. Autopilot ON._

Aveline grudgingly got up, kissed Titan, and headed across the grounds back to her new centuries old mansion. The Warfield Mansion was stunning; every time Aveline gazed at the grand structure, she couldn't believe how the timely white stones, Greek-like pillars, iron balconies and friendly windows stayed so perfect – especially since it was built in the late 1700's.

Aveline entered through the large, double elm doors and made her way into the extravagant, yet homey marble and wooden kitchen where her Nana was finishing up breakfast.

"I finished your omelet." Laurel smiled as she presented the plate down on the island. "You're going to love it."

"Nana, I really appreciate the hardy breakfast, but I'm not hungry." Aveline forced an apologetic smile, but it didn't get her off the hook.

"Sweetheart, you need to maintain an appetite." Her voice was compassionate, but there was a twinge of authority. "Do it for the sake of my cooking it for you if for nothing else."

Aveline glanced at the exquisite omelet and looked up at Nana, who smiled. At least she made it and not a personal chef. Aveline really hated all the people who worked in the house. There was never any time to herself. Or even just her and her Nana. Aveline had met three maids, five stable hands, two gardeners, and the driver. At least in New York the people who surrounded you weren't in your house.

She took a reluctant bite and dammit, it was delicious. The flavors all melted together in thick, zesty harmony and Aveline's stomach couldn't help but growl. Nana was right, she needed to eat. When was the last time she had an actual meal anyway?

"Well?" Laurel asked with a hopeful smile.

"Can't talk. Eating." Aveline answered as she scarfed the rest of it down.

"Oh, good! I'm thrilled you like it!"

"Yeah, I actually do…" Aveline looked at her omelet and took another bite.

"Aveline?" Nana replied in confused earnest. "What's wrong?"

Aveline rolled her eyes and took a deep breath and answered, "Nothing, it's just…I just don't…Ok, I hate having so many people around all the time! It's horrible. I feel like I'm living in a hotel…only I have less privacy and space here."

"Why didn't you say something?"

"Because it's your house."

Laurel waved the comment away like it was too meaningless for a verbal response. She came over and held Aveline's hands in hers with a loving smile. "Aveline, this is _your_ house too. I need you to tell me these kinds of things. Now, I can't get rid of them because I can't take care of the house by myself, but I'll change their schedules."

"Really?"

"Of course! How about the maids come once every two weeks instead of once every week and only when you're at school. And the gardeners once a month in the morning while you're just getting up. Now, the stable hands have to be here in the afternoon when you're home, but I'll cut back their hours so they leave before dinner. Sound good?"

Aveline dropped her fork and flung her arms around her Nana's neck saying thank you over and over. This lit up her Laurel's face and when they parted she caressed her granddaughter's cheek in sweet melancholy and sadly smiled.

"I haven't seen that smile in a long time."

Instantly, Aveline's face fell and she slipped off the bar chair and took her plate over to the silver sink. As she rinsed her dish, Aveline swallowed the lump of tears forming in her throat before they could reach her eyes.

"Aveline, sweetheart, how are you doing?"

She loved her Nana. So much. But her kind voice hurt like acid trickling down her skin.

"I've been better, but I'm surviving." Aveline pulled it together enough to turn around and gently smiled. "How are you? I didn't just lose a mom, you lost a daughter. I know that must be just as devastating."

Laurel sharply inhaled and let out a deep sigh. Gazing at her, Aveline saw that underneath her sophisticated threaded beige pantsuit with light and charming gold dust that made her simple jewelry glow, there was a deep, hidden sorrow. Laurel's blue eyes didn't sparkle anymore and there was no special pin in her short, dark blonde hair. She was putting on a show too.

"I miss your mom." She whispered in pain as she stepped over to Aveline and placed a tender hand on her arm. "After losing your Granddad all those years ago, I didn't know what to do with myself anymore. And now my baby's gone…but my grandbaby's here. And I love you."

"I love you too, Nana." Aveline hugged her tightly and for a moment it felt like maybe things would be all right.

"Oh, my goodness!" Aveline couldn't help but stifle a laugh. Every time her Nana said that, it sounded British. "We need to go or you'll be late for school!"

Crap. Aveline ran into the foyer and swung herself on to the winding staircase. It felt like it took twenty minutes to race down the hall, find her room, get her navy blue Victoria's Secret backpack, and run back down the stairs. She was not used to a house so huge!

Laurel waited for her at the towering and elegant front doors so they both could walk to the car together. Aveline hopped down the stone steps and thanked Stanley, the ever so friendly and funny driver, when he opened the door for her. After her Nana was in, Stanley took off down the neighborhood road. One thing Aveline looked forward to getting used to was the luxurious, black Mercedes Benz E Class of 2008. The car was beautiful and Aveline loved it. She viewed it as a free and magnificent private taxi.

"Now, everyone will probably be staring at you, but think nothing of it. It's a small town and that makes you big news."

"You told me, Nana." Aveline tried to brush it off, but it wasn't working.

"A lot of the kids are going to invade your personal space, physically and emotionally, so be ready for that."

"Okay, Nan."

"Also, the founding families are good company to keep. So find your childhood friends: Elena Gilbert, her brother Jeremy, Caroline Forbes, Tyler Lockwood, and Bonnie Bennett. Her grandmother and I are close friends and Bonnie is a darling."

"Got it. Gilbert, Forbes, Lockwood, Bennett. People I don't really remember."

"Don't take this lightly. Mystic Falls is nothing like any other small town. We're a family. And sometimes that means being intrusive."

"I'm trying not to psych myself out, Nana." Aveline admitted. "I just want to get through my first day without losing my mind with the unfamiliar."

Laurel squeezed Aveline's hand as the car came to a stop.

"Mystic Falls High School, ma'am's." Stanley announced.

"Wow, that was fast." Aveline muttered as Laurel hugged her around the neck.

"You'll be fine and if you need anything, call me."

"Thanks." Aveline nervously smiled before she got out of the car.

The red brick school was appealing to the eye. Not too big, not too small and the students seemed transfixed in their own worlds. Aveline walked away from the car as it drove on ahead and the moment her feet touched the sidewalk leading up to the entry doors, all eyes were on her. Yup, last thing she wanted.

Aveline held her head high and strode past all of them. She didn't turn to look back and decided to not even acknowledge the stares. It made her beyond uncomfortable, but she pushed it down and made it inside. Groups of friends walked together and lined the lockers on the walls. Aveline looked around and suddenly felt lost. Shouldn't the front office be in the front of the school?

"Hi!" A perky voice startled Aveline from behind.

She turned around to see a pretty blonde girl about an inch or two taller than her wearing a blue top with eyes to match. Aveline tried to smile at the strangely happy girl standing in front of her, but it came out closer to a frown.

"You must be Aveline Warfield. I'm Caroline Forbes, student body president. Do you remember me?"

Aveline's teeth gritted. This girl is on the friends list? "No, but it's Ah _(as in apple)_–vah–leen. Not Aé–veh–line."

"Oh, I'm so sorry! I promise, I won't get that wrong again. It's just bees such a long time. But no worries, I'll spread it around so no one else will get it wrong." Caroline replied very overdramatically.

"Thanks…" _Oh no, I'm spreading. _"Um, where's the front office?"

"This way. You're in good hands." Caroline smiled as she hooked arms with Aveline and led her down the hallway.

It didn't take long to get to the front office, thankfully.

"Here you go. Now, if you need anything else I'd be happy to help."

"Thank you, Caroline. I appreciate that."

Caroline's smile slightly changed then as the sympathetic nod appeared. Aveline did her best to maintain the fake smile on her face, but then Caroline hugged her.

"I'm so sorry about your mom, but you have a friend here."

"Thanks." Aveline groaned.

"Of course! After all, we were toddler besties!"

"Right, well, it's great seeing you again." _I have no idea who you are…_and_ you got my name wrong._

Caroline nodded and rubbed her arm as Aveline walked into the office. As nice as it was that they apparently go way back, Aveline just wanted to be left alone. She walked up to the front desk and an African American woman smiled knowingly up at her. _Seriously? Her too?_

"Aveline Warfield." She handed Mrs. Clarke her file and the woman went straight to putting it into the system.

"Here you are." Mrs. Clarke handed Aveline her class schedule. "Welcome to Mystic Falls. We're very happy to have you."

"Thank you."

She felt sick. Not because she was disturbed, because she wasn't, it's just that everyone knew her and she didn't know a soul! How was she supposed to survive in a world like this?

Abruptly, Aveline slammed into someone turning into the office. Her heart sparked in pain as an ice-cold shiver cut into every cell before she made contact. She never felt anything like this before. There was a warning in the pain and dread in the cold. Like she was being threatened and her body was telling her to be ready. Aveline's heart beat back to normal, but a sense in her tingled…freezing in place. She looked up into hazel green eyes and saw a sharply handsome young man holding her in mid-fall so she wouldn't hit the floor.

"Are you okay?" He asked as he helped her regain balance.

Aveline stared at him in worrisome wonder. _What was_ _that_? _Him?_ _Him_.

"I think so. I'm sorry, I'm just really out of sorts." Aveline brought herself to reality as the feeling began to fade into her system. "I just moved back here…" She stopped because he must know, but then he said:

"Me too. I haven't lived here since I was little. It's my first day."

"Really?" Aveline smiled a sigh of relief. "It's been fifteen years for me. I moved in with my Nana after...um…I'm from New York."

"Wow, big change." His eyes grew soft, sensing something dark and painful in her words. "You must be very strong."

Aveline gave him a genuine and grateful smile. "I'm trying to be."

"I'm Stefan." He held out his hand with a grin that warmed her heart.

"Aveline."

"It's wonderful to meet you, Aveline."

"You too, Stefan."

"I'll hopefully see you in class." Stefan lightly laughed.

"Hopefully."

Finally, someone who didn't know anything about her! With that under her belt, the rest of the day wasn't too bad. Yes, most of the teachers solemnly welcomed her before class started and yes, many students between classes talked to her, but Aveline was able to block them out. What helped a lot was that she had History and English with Stefan. Sitting next to him gave her comfort; despite the fact that the shivers came back every time she saw him…and that she stared out the window to ignore everything in each class.

The moment school ended, Aveline dashed out and let her converse shoes carry her away from all the people. Instead of going back to the mansion, Aveline decided to go to the one other place she knew how to get to in Mystic Falls: the cemetery. When she saw the sign, an unexpected calm washed over her. Aveline entered the graveyard, but a similar cold struck her to her very core. A crow's call suddenly echoed behind her and Aveline looked up to see the black bird perched on the sign, just staring at her.

"Sure, everyone else knows who I am. Why not a crow?"

* * *

Elena sat against a statue in the graveyard and gazed at her parent's tombstone. Sitting there and writing in her green journal helped her stay connected to them. It brought her some peace, but the sorrow still filled her heart. She wanted to introduce herself to the new girl, Aveline Warfield, to tell her that she's not alone in that sorrow, but it looked like the last thing Aveline needed was more people crowding her. Elena knew she'd have other chances, but she remembers Aveline from her childhood and wanted to show her that there were normal and genuinely caring people in Mystic Falls right away.

As an answered wish, Aveline walked down the dirt path and soon began to cross over the lots, but stopped when she saw Elena sitting near a tombstone. She looked to be the same age and had long, straight, shimmering ash brown hair with smooth olive skin.

"Hey." Aveline attentively greeted.

"Hey." Elena answered. "I was hoping to see you today."

"You were?"

"Yeah, sorry, I'm Elena Gilbert." She smiled as she put her green journal down and got up to shake hands. "We painted the grass all the time when we were little."

"Really?" Aveline laughed. "Wow, I'm sorry. I don't remember that. I wish I did though. It sounds like we had fun."

"We did. My mom told me that we were inseparable and that I refused to smile for days after you moved." Elena recalled fondly.

"I wish I had memories like that." Aveline somberly responded. "My mom only said that I kept complaining to go home for the first few weeks. And now my Nana is desperately trying to makes things as easy as possible, which makes me feel even more out of the loop. If that makes any sense?"

"No, I get it. I completely get it. Everyone tries to take care of everything and all it does is make you feel helpless." Elena's face grew sad and her eyes drifted to the tombstone.

Aveline turned and saw that it was for Grayson and Miranda Gilbert, "loving parents."

"Oh, my God. I'm so sorry. I've been so wrapped up in my loss that I forgot you're going through your own."

"No, it's fine. I only know about your mom because everyone's talking about it." Elena frowned and laughed at herself. "Not that that's good."

"Eh, you're a victim of a small town." Aveline reassured her with a tightlipped grin. "No worries."

"How long ago was it?" Elena quietly asked. "The town didn't get all the details, which is probably a good thing, but –"

"Twenty-two days."

Elena's eyes widened in total shock. "Oh my god! I had no idea!"

"Yeah, but I didn't lose both parents."

"That doesn't matter! I can't believe you only just lost her. I just – wait, I'm sorry, where's your dad again?"

"He doesn't know about me, so I guess I don't really have one."

"Aren't we a unique pair of orphans?" Elena smirked in understanding, to which Aveline happily returned it.

"Yeah, we kinda are."

"So, on a different less gloomy note, how are you liking it here?"

"Way too soon to tell. I did enjoy meeting the new guy though. Or as I like to call him "the only person who has no idea who I am"." Aveline laughed as she leaned against the angel sculpture. She finally felt at ease with someone, like she was with a real friend and Elena was thrilled that they were getting along like they used to.

"Did you get to talk to him? Is he nice?"

"Yeah, a little bit. He's very thoughtful." Aveline smirked. "And so hot."

Elena smiled at the ground and let out an embarrassed giggle.

"Do you like him?"

"I'd have to know him to like him." Elena innocently answered.

"Not true." Aveline giggled.

As she was about to offer her help on meeting him that new feeling sparked off again. However, this time it was different. The cold wasn't sharp, but numbing and her heart only jumped with adrenaline. It didn't hurt the same way it had before; it was more fret than fear.

"What the hell _is_ that?" Aveline muttered in aggravation.

"What?" Elena was cut off by the fog that swept in out of nowhere.

The crow cawed out again and landed on Elena's parent's gravestone. Aveline stared at it and the sensation grew stronger.

"Elena, you should go."

"What? I don't – What's going on?"

"I have no idea, but I have a weird feeling."

Suddenly, the crow furiously flapped its wings and swooped down near their heads before disappearing.

"Right, maybe we should go." Elena agreed as the fog thickened.

Aveline was about to lead the way when she turned and faced the same crow cawing out in a threatening way. Elena screamed at the startling sound and backed up next to Aveline.

"Go, I'm right behind you." Aveline pushed, oddly feeling very protective.

Elena hesitated at first, but her fear made her listen. She scrambled away as fast as she could into the woods, leaving Aveline standing in the midst of the spooky fog.

She ventured forward and came to a dead stop when she saw a man's figure half covered by another angel statue a few yards in front of her. She couldn't see any details because of how blurry the fog made him appear, but Aveline knew he was there. She could pinpoint him as the reason for her strange sensation. However, when she started marching closer, he evaporated along with the thick, white mist and the horror flick crow.

"I will never get used to this place." She muttered.

* * *

Elena ran as fast as she could away from the fog-covered plots, but her feet betrayed her and she stumbled down the hill and slammed into a tree trunk. The adrenaline helped her jump back up, but when she turned Elena was suddenly face-to-face with the new guy.

"You okay?" He asked.

Panting, Elena nodded and asked, "Were you following me?"

"No, I just – I saw you fall."

"Uh-huh. And you just happened to be hanging out in a cemetery," scoffed a very freaked out Elena.

"I'm visiting. I have, uh, family here." Stefan answered calmly.

"Oh." _You're so stupid and inconsiderate! _"Wow, tactless. I'm sorry. It's the fog. It's making me foggy. And then back there – um – we were attacked by this bird. And it was all very Hitchcock for a second. That is the bird movie, right? The Hitchcock…?" Elena stopped and caught the eye of a very enthused Stefan and began to laugh with him. "I'm Elena."

"I'm Stefan."

"I know. We have history together."

"And English and French." Stefan added.

Filled with wonder by his noticing her, Elena gazed at him and whispered, "Right."

To make the moment even more sweet, Stefan leaned in and tenderly pulled a leaf out of her hair, causing Elena to grant him a flirty look.

"Thanks." But then she remembered something. "Have you seen Aveline? She said she met you today, I think I lost her in the fog."

"No, I haven't. Is she okay?" Stefan replied, concern evident in his voice.

"Yeah, probably."

Metallic, warm, dripping, and delicious…Stefan sniffed the air and glared down at the ground asking, "Did you hurt yourself?"

"Hmm?"

"Did you hurt yourself?"

"Oh, uh, I don't know." Elena looked herself over and then found a gash on her lower calf. "Oh, would you look at that? That is not pretty."

Stefan turned away at the smell and said, "You should go. Take care of that."

"Really, it's nothing."

* * *

Stefan flashed across the cemetery trying to get the scent of Elena's blood out of his mind. He was able to feed on a squirrel, but that only curbed the craving. The vampire took in calming breaths, but then his nostrils picked up a scent. _Her _scent.

Aveline sat cross-legged in front of a gravestone surrounded by dozens of flowers and messages. Stefan slowly walked over, but before he reached the Warfield plot, Aveline whipped her body around and startled him.

"Stefan." Aveline sighed as she relaxed her muscles. "What are you doing in the fog?"

"I'm visiting." He answered as he walked the rest of the way. "But I saw you and thought I'd say hello."

Aveline tried to smile, but her grieving tears wouldn't allow a real one to appear so she replied, "You didn't have to."

Stefan stood beside her and before he could answer, his eyes caught sight of the gravestone. It read:

_ASHLEY LARK WARFIELD_

_APRIL 9, 1974 – AUGUST 17, 2009_

_PRECIOUS DAUGHTER AND BELOVED MOTHER_

_SHE WILL BE GREATLY MISSED_

"No, I wanted to." Stefan said with great but underlying sympathy. "May I sit?"

Aveline glanced up at him and saw no pity in his eyes. After some thinking, she decided his company wouldn't be a burden and patted the ground next to her. Stefan lowered himself down and turned his head to look at her. Why did she smell this good? He had never smelled anything like it and the strength in her sadness only made it more potent.

"I'd say losing your mom qualifies as more that 'out of sorts'." Stefan tried to lighten her sullen face.

"Yeah, it probably does." Aveline slightly chuckled. "So who are you visiting?"

"My parents are here."

Aveline gazed into his eyes and frowned bleakly at his answer. "There are too many parents buried here."

"I agree."

"How long ago did they die?"

Stefan avoided her eyes and studied her mother's grave before replying, "A lot longer than 22 days."

Aveline tucked a strand of her thick waves behind her ear and brought herself to her knees. As she gathered her things, she and Stefan stared at each other. There was something each of them couldn't distinguish about the other, but there was also a connection that they felt. Aveline's eyelashes fluttered as the shivers enveloped her inside and Stefan burrowed his brow as the warm smell of her filled his lungs. Who was the person standing in front of them? Really?

Stefan rose to his feet with her and gestured his hand out for her to lead the way, offering, "I would be honored to walk you home."

"Honored?" Aveline scoffed with a natural smile.

"We're the new kids. We can't turn our back on each other." Stefan earnestly grinned.

"Neither can friends." Aveline sweetly and truthfully admitted, but shyly looked up at him in fear of a brush off.

However, the spark of joy in his hazel eyes lit up his wide and delighted smile put her at ease. Stefan had put off gaining friends for so long that it was an astounding feeling to finally have someone he may potentially be able to share his true self with. Although he came for Elena, having Aveline in his life would also be a tremendous reason to stay.

"Friends are too precious to do such a thing." Stefan replied and walked her home speaking of things that were not dark or vague but very human.

* * *

"You have messages." Laurel smiled as Aveline entered the mansion and knelt down to pet a very excited to see her Indie.

"What?" Aveline asked as she got up and threw her backpack on the stairs.

Nan walked over to the answering machine on the table in the foyer and pressed play.

"_Hi Aveline! This is Caroline! I just wanted you to know that me and a group of friends are going to the Mystic Grill tonight and that you are invited to join us! We're going to be there most of the night so come at any time! Bye!"_

Aveline slammed her head onto the railing. She was so perky that it drained energy from her just to hear Caroline speak. They were toddler besties? A lot has changed.

"_Hey Aveline, it's Elena…from the cemetery and painted grass? I was just wondering if you're okay? I didn't see you after that crow, fog thing so I thought I'd call. I hope you're okay and if you are I hope you'll want to come and hang out tonight. A bunch of us are going to the Mystic Grill. I promise I won't let anyone harass you. Okay, bye."_

"How nice of them." Laurel beamed, but then asked warily, "Crow, fog thing?"

"No idea. It was weird and unexplainable." Aveline replied, less depressed than usual. "So, how do they know our number?"

"We're in the book." Her Nan answered as she took Aveline's hand and led her into the parlor.

It was in the front of the house, to the left of the front doors. Aveline knew it as the room of the "no escaping serious talks." Laurel set her granddaughter down on the deep maroon couch and sat next to her after closing the door. Aveline didn't enjoy the reasons for coming in the parlor the few times she had, but she did enjoy the look. The parlor wasn't too large and it was painted in maroons, golds, and creams. Most of the furniture and elaborate decorations – chandelier and fireplace included – were preserved from the 1800's. The only non-original, but still authentic piece was the harp near the window.

"Aveline, I think it would be a good thing for you to meet up with your new friends." Laurel suggested in a caring, but serious tone of voice. "You've been here almost a week and you only leave the house to ride or run with Indie. You need to start forming a new life here, slowly and steadily, but you can't hide and cling to what's gone. There's too much you will have to face. Believe me, I know."

Aveline saw her Nana's eyes fill with tears, but she wiped them away before they had a chance to trickle down her cheek. It was hard to admit, but she wasn't past the hiding and clinging stage. It hadn't even been a month yet. But Aveline thought she understood why Nan felt so strongly about this. It was Aveline's senior year. She would be 18 in a few days and before she knew it life would be sweeping her away and if she wasn't ready she would fall.

"I'm not ready. Not quite yet." Aveline whispered. "But I'll try, if you really think I should."

Laurel placed a gentle and loving hand on her cheek and replied, "Yes, I do."

* * *

Aveline was personally greeted by the manager the second she walked in. Only it wasn't to express some sort of condolences, it was because her family owned the Grill. She completely forgot, but for the first time all day she didn't mind the attention. It came with free stuff. Within 30 seconds, she was given her drink and seated at the best booth in the place.

"Hey, Aveline." Stefan came over and gave her a genuinely happy smile. "It's a pleasure to see you again."

"You too." Aveline smiled back. "You here with someone?"

"Elena invited me." Stefan said as he looked over at Elena who was talking to a blonde guy she assumed was Matt Donovan.

"You like her, huh?" Aveline sing–songed as she playfully shoved his shoulder, receiving a self-conscious look from Stefan. "You and Elena wanna join me? I bet if I call everyone over they'll run."

Laughing, Stefan sat across from her and said, "Let's see if you're right."

"Hey guys! Elena, Caroline!" Aveline called. "There's a lot of extra room!"

Caroline, absolutely giddy at the prospect of the large booth, hot new guy, and new rich friend, grabbed the hand of another old friend of Aveline's, Bonnie, and sat them down next to Aveline. Elena followed, without Matt, and sat next to Stefan.

"I'm glad you came." Elena said, grinning at Aveline.

"Me too. It actually feels good to be out."

"So you both were born in Mystic Falls?" Caroline questioned Stefan and Aveline, wanting to skip the small chitchat and get to the dirt.

"Mm-hm." Stefan answered as Aveline nodded. "I moved when I was still young."

"Parents?" Bonnie asked him.

"My parents passed away."

"I'm sorry." Elena nearly whispered in the same sorrow she shared with Aveline. "Any siblings?"

"None that I talk to. I live with my uncle."

"So, Stefan, if you're new, then you don't know about the party tomorrow." Caroline tried to direct his attention back on her.

"It's a back-to-school thing at the falls." Bonnie explained to Stefan and then looked at Aveline. "It's a lot of fun and it'd be great to get the gang back together."

"Are you going?" Stefan adoringly looked at Elena, who had to stop herself from blushing.

"Of course she is." Bonnie slyly smiled at her best friend.

"And you _have_ to come to!" Caroline pressured Aveline.

Aveline's eyes widened with disbelief. Caroline was demanding that she has to come to the party? Talk about overpowering personality.

"I don't know, I'm not sure if I can come." Aveline reluctantly said.

"What?! You have to come! I'm not taking no for an answer," said Caroline.

"Yeah, we'd all like to re-get to know each other." Bonnie added, more gently.

"Absolutely." Elena agreed.

Eyeing Stefan and seeing how much he was connecting with Elena, Aveline said, "I'll go if Stefan goes. I refuse to be the only new person there."

"I would love to." Stefan replied, gratefully grinning at his new friend.

Aveline then looked at Elena and slightly raised an eyebrow in "you're welcome," making an understanding Elena bite her lip in embarrassment before catching Stefan's gaze again. It was surprising how much fun Aveline ended up having, but when she returned home the illusion faded.

* * *

Indie crashed down the stairs and skidded across the floor when Aveline came inside for the night. His tail wagged as fast as a whip and he jumped up on his girl to lick her face in welcome. She giggled and rubbed his ears as she brought him back down on all fours.

"I promise we'll go running soon," said Aveline with a kiss for her boy. Trudging up the stairs like she had a ball and chain on each ankle, she called out, "Nana? Are you up? Nan?"

"I'm in the study!"

Aveline moved left down the hallway and leaned against the doorframe. Study was a quaint word to describe the room. It was a personal library with aspects of a private museum and office. It used to be her Granddad's and when he died Laurel refused to change a thing.

The young woman took a deep breath of old books and sandalwood, which alerted Nan to her presence. The older woman spun in her chair to meet her granddaughter with a curious and pensive grin.

"Did you have a nice time?"

"Yeah, actually. I'm just done with today." Aveline truthfully replied.

"I was hoping it would be so."

"You didn't have to wait up for me, ya know."

Scoffing, Laurel lifted herself out of the chair and took an antique wooden box off the desk. "Nonsense. I haven't reached 60 quite yet. I think I can wait up for you."

Aveline's lip curled as she eyed the box and asked, "What's in there?"

"Throughout our family's generations there has been one thing to join us together," explained Nan with a heavy and nostalgic breath. "It has been a pendent, a token, and even a badge of sorts."

Laurel gently opened the lid to reveal a stunning, flawless, blood red stone encircled by an antique silver filigree setting. It was almost two inches in size and the matching silver chain spiraled out beneath the pendant. Aveline gasped at the sight.

"Mom's necklace." She whispered and stared at her grandmother in astonishment. "You've had it this whole time?"

"I needed to keep it safe for you." Laurel replied and took the pendant from its container. "This necklace has been in the Warfield family for centuries and it is pivotal for it to be passed down."

Aveline was taken by surprise by her Nana's words as the necklace was placed over her head. It gently yet securely hung around her neck and landed an inch above her bosom. Despite being a necklace, it was an absolute perfect fit.

"In time, I'll be able to tell you the true meaning behind it, but for now wear it as an heirloom."

"Isn't it? An heirloom?" asked Aveline as she ran a finger over the smooth gem.

Laurel's face broke into a wise and perceptive smile that made her granddaughter's heart thump in caution instead of comfort.

"My darling, that's _exactly_ what it is."

* * *

Aveline sat by the window and looked outside trying to ignore her new history teacher, Mr. Tanner. She did not like him at all and she was missing her vocal classes terribly. Unconsciously, Aveline had been lightly tapping her pencil to a beat and had gained some attention from the student.

"The Battle of Willow Creek took place right at the end of the war in our very own Mystic Falls," lectured Tanner. "How many casualties resulted in this battle? Miss Bennett?"

Bonnie head shot up and she responded as nicely as possible, "Um…a lot? I'm not sure. But, like, a whole lot."

"Cute becomes dumb in an instant, Miss Bennett. Mr. Donovan. Would you like to take this opportunity to overcome your imbedded jock stereotype?"

"It's okay, Mr. Tanner. I'm cool with it." Matt smoothly answered, making the whole class stifle laughter.

"Elena?" Tanner was getting frustrated. "Surely you can enlighten us about one of the town's most significantly historical events?"

"I'm sorry, I don't know."

"I was willing to be lenient last year for obvious reasons, Elena. But the personal excuses ended with summer break."

Aveline jolted her head to the front of the classroom and glared at her new ass of a teacher. How dare a human being cut someone so deeply? And so publically! Rage boiled up inside her and the coldness, but thankfully Stefan spoke up before she had a chance to say something that would get her suspended.

"There were 346 casualties, unless you're counting the local civilians."

"That's correct, Mr…?"

"Salvatore."

"Salvatore. Any relation to the original settlers here at Mystic Falls?"

Stefan thought for a moment on how to answer and said, "Distant."

"Well, very good. Except, of course, there were no civilian casualties in this battle."

"Actually, there were 27, sir," corrected Stefan. "Confederate soldiers, they fired on the church, believing it to be housing weapons. And they were wrong. It was a night of great loss."

For once, Tanner shut up.

"The founder's archives are in Civil Hall if you'd like to brush up on your facts…Mr. Tanner."

Most of the class was able to keep the excitement and admiration inside, but Aveline lost it. Her stomach rumbled with laughter and she picked up the pace on her beat, without meaning to. Aveline was just so used to vocally expressing herself that when something that epic happens, there was no holding back.

"Something entertaining you, Miss Warfield?" Tanner shouted, taking his anger with Stefan out on her. "This is not New York! You do not get to disrupt the class in such a manner! And stop tapping your pencils!"

That was it.

Aveline widened her eyes and scowled her brow at Tanner. "I'm not _tapping_. I'm playing. As in music. You know, something that causes smiles? You know what those are right? Or do you only prefer the way people look when you look down on them?"

Every person in the class "oooo"-ed and averted their gazes back to Tanner, who was now seething.

"Who do you think you're talking to?"

"A teacher who hasn't earned my respect."

"_Your_ respect? You should be gaining mine. Not that you could with your _playing_ and lack of participation. Ah! How bout you show us why our time is being wasted here on you?"

Aveline cocked her head and smirked at him while the class shifted to see her rebuttal. She stacked her books, placed her water bottle on her desk and readied her pencils in her hands. Suddenly, the tapping became a drumbeat and the way she struck the objects was a perfect rhythm and a fascinated thing to watch. And then she sang along:

_I got my ticket for the long way round_

_Two bottle o' whiskey for the way_

_And I sure would like some sweet company_

_And I'm leavin' tomorrow, what'd ya say?_

_When I'm gone, when I'm gone_

_You're gonna miss me when I'm gone_

_You're gonna miss me by my hair_

_You're gonna miss me everywhere, oh_

_You're gonna miss me when I'm gone_

_I got my ticket for the long way round_

_The one with the prettiest of views_

_It's got mountains, it's got rivers_

_It's got sights to give you shivers_

_But it sure would be prettier with you_

_When I'm gone, when I'm gone_

_You're gonna miss me when I'm gone_

_You're gonna miss me by my walk_

_You're gonna miss me by my talk, oh_

_You're gonna miss me when I'm gone_

Tanner's mouth dropped open and the whole class clapped and cheered. Aveline thanked them and searched for Stefan and Elena and Bonnie who beamed in amazement and pride. Maybe living here wouldn't be bad after all.

* * *

"Just admit it, Elena." Bonnie urged her best friend.

"Okay, so he's a little pretty." She admitted.

"He has that romance-novel stare," giggled Bonnie. "Stefan looked deep into her eyes, piercing her very soul."

"Have you guys seen him yet?" Aveline asked, looking around the cliques of people.

"No…but he's coming, right?" Elena sheepishly replied.

"Maybe we should ask the psychic." Aveline teased.

"Right. I forgot." Bonnie played along. "Okay, so give me a sec. Grams says I have to concentrate."

"Hold it! You're not a real psychic without a crystal ball." Aveline bent down to pick up an empty beer bottle and presented it to her newest friend. "Voilà!"

The three laughed and smiled at one another. They were getting along so greatly that Aveline felt like she was becoming a part of this small town world. Elena was overjoyed to have her back and Bonnie was very content at how natural Aveline was with them.

Bonnie reached out her hand to take the bottle, but the moment their skin touched Bonnie's eyes popped open and she stared at Aveline in horror. And she wasn't the only one. Aveline had an eye-popping experience of her own.

Fire blazed up and ferociously spread with no natural cause. There was screaming. Lights were exploding. Darkness swept over. And there stood Bonnie, in the middle of it all, with the most intense, vicious glare.

Aveline recoiled her hand from the bottle at the exact same time as Bonnie. The glass hit the ground and shattered as if it were on slow motion and Elena looked upon her friends in confusion and worry.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"That was weird." Bonnie said.

"Really weird." Aveline agreed.

"What was weird?"

Paying not attention to Elena, Bonnie told Aveline, "When I touched you, I saw a crow."

"A crow?" Aveline persisted.

"Yeah…there was a man circling you and I heard a voice…" Bonnie trailed off for a second and then recited, "_You are the battle cry_."

Aveline was dumbfounded. She knew those words; that was the dream that kept seeping back into her mind every night.

"I'm drunk. It's the drinking. There's nothing psychic about it." Bonnie tried to back peddle.

"No, Bonnie, I think –"

"Yeah, okay. I'm gonna get a refill."

"Bonnie!" Aveline called again, but she was off into the crowd of drunken peers.

"What was that?" asked Elena, grasping Aveline's jacket sleeve so she may get some semblance of an answer.

"I have no idea, but I need to find out." Aveline darted after Bonnie, but she didn't leave Elena alone.

"Hi." Stefan greeted a once again startled but happy Elena.

"Wait! Bonnie!"

She stopped in her tracks and walked to the tree line away from all the people. Aveline followed and once they were out of sight, she said, "What else did you see?"

"I didn't see anything. I couldn't have."

"But you did. And so did I."

"What?" Bonnie gasped.

"There was fire and people screaming and a darkness started to loom over…and you were in the middle of it all," described Aveline as softly as she could. "It felt threatening."

"_I _was threatening?" The cocoa skinned girl whimpered.

"I have no idea, but that's what the scene felt like."

"Oh, my God."

"And Bonnie, what you saw was a dream I keep having every night."

"I don't understand how this is possible. I don't really believe I'm a psychic and it's not like my Grams is sober when she tells me these things."

"But it happened to both of us. We saw each other. That has to mean something." Aveline pondered aloud as she passed back and forth and kicked up the leaves.

"What the hell is this supposed to mean?"

Aveline froze as flashes of her dream fizzled to the front of her memory. _So who will you be when faced with the end? When the vampires are circling? And the shadows descend?_

"Aveline?"

Right as she was going to answer, the cold swallowed her entire form and twisted her body up ahead from where they stood just in time to see Elena and Jeremy carry Vicki Donovan out of the woods.

"Somebody help!" Elena frightfully yelled.

"Vicki? Vicki, what the hell?" Matt dashed over to his big sister. "What happened? Somebody call an ambulance!"

"Everybody back up. Give her some space." Tyler ordered.

"It's her neck!" Elena cried out. "Something bit her. She's losing a lot of blood. It's bad."

Bonnie ran up to be close to her friends at this tragic accident, but Aveline stalked closer since every fiber in her body was tense and on alert. She absorbed the whole scene and something struck her to her core; she could even feel it in her bones. Aveline tilted her head and saw a horrified Stefan. There was a lot more to this town than meets the eye.

* * *

Stefan ran back to the Salvatore Boarding House and slammed the door open and shut, causing his human Uncle Zach to worry.

"What's going on?"

"Someone else was attacked tonight, Zach, and it wasn't me."

Fleeing up the stairs and into his room, Stefan tried to gain control of himself and the situation, but a crow flying in through his balcony window only made matters worse. So much worse.

He closed his eyes and turned around to see a man dressed in black standing in the threshold.

"Damon."

"Hello, brother."

"The crow's a bit much, don't you think?"

Damon made the crow caw again and smirked. "Wait till you see what I can do with the fog."

"I have. In the cemetery. When did you get here?" inquired Stefan.

"Right, well, I couldn't miss your first day of school." Damon replied as he continued to rummage through his little brother's things. "You're hair's different. I like it."

"It's been 15 years, Damon."

"Thank God. I couldn't take another day of the '90s. That horrible grunge look…did not suit you." He mocked with an arrogant smile. "Remember Stefan, it's important to stay away from fads."

Sternly now, Stefan interrogated, "Why are you here?"

"I missed my little brother."

"You hate small towns. It's boring. There's nothing for you to do."

Damon rolled his eyes and brushed off the statement. "I've managed to keep myself busy."

"You know, you left that girl alive tonight. That's very clumsy of you."

"That could be a problem. For you."

"Why are you here now?"

"I could ask you the same question." Damon spat back. "However, I'm fairly certain your answer can be summed up all into one little word: Elena."

* * *

Back at the bonfire, Aveline and Elena watched Matt get into the ambulance with Vicki. Thankfully, the cold feeling was gone bad Aveline was scared now more than ever about what it truly was and why it only happens to her.

"Hey, we're gonna go mainline coffee and wait for news," informed Bonnie.

Nodding, Elena said, "I gotta take Jeremy home."

"Guys, there's no way I'm psychic. I know that," declared Bonnie, holding a specific gaze on Aveline. "But whatever I saw, or think I saw…I have this feeling –"

"What kind of feeling?" Aveline pressed, nearly hoping it was the same as hers.

"That it's just the beginning."

* * *

"She took my breath away. Elena. She's a dead ringer for Katherine," taunted Damon. "Is it working, Stefan? Being around her? Being in her world? Does it make you feel alive?"

"She's not Katherine."

"Well, let's hope not. We both know how that ended."

Stefan frowned at his brother and waited for the next jab so an opening to get rid of him would come. Unfortunately, Damon was having a much to amusing time.

"Tell me, when's the last time you had something stronger than a squirrel?"

"I know what you're doing, Damon, and it's not gonna work."

"Yeah?" He hit Stefan in the arm. "Don't you crave a little?"

"Stop it."

"Let's do it together. I saw a couple girls out there. Or just – Let's just cut to the chase." Damon continued to push and hit and Stefan kept moving back. "Let's just go straight for Elena."

Enraged, Stefan shoved Damon back and shouted, "Stop it!"

"Imagine what her blood tastes like." Damon snarled. "Although, probably not nearly as good as your other girl, Aveline. Mmmm, now _she_ smells divine! I can't wait to have my way with her."

"I said stop!" Stefan roared as his fangs surfaced.

He launched himself into Damon and they both crashed through the window and landed hard on the pavement. Stefan groaned as he forced himself to rise, but the pain struck him everywhere. He looked in search of his brother, but Damon had already recovered.

"I was impressed. I give it a six. You missed on style, but I was pleasantly surprised." Damon teased as Stefan got to his feet. "Very good with the whole face – arrrrarrrr – thing. It was good."

"Yeah, it's all fun and games, Damon, huh?" Stefan passionately argued. "But wherever you go, people die."

"That's a given."

"Not here. I won't allow it."

Damon sneered and scorned, "I take that as an invitation."

"Damon, please," begged Stefan. "After all these years, can't we just give it a rest?"

"I promised you an eternity of misery, so I'm just keeping my word."

Realizing that there was no chance of this working, Stefan altered his plea and said, "Just stay away from Elena and Aveline."

"Both of them? That's a little unfair, don't you think?"

"They're important to me. You know that."

Damon chuckled, but then scowled down at his brother's hand. "Where's your ring?"

Stefan automatically checked his right middle finger and it was gone.

"Oh, yeah, the sun's coming up in a couple hours and, poof, ashes to ashes. How will you ever protect your girls then?"

At the look of helplessness in Stefan's eyes, Damon felt like it was a good ending point for their reunion.

"Relax." He chuckled. "It's right here."

Damon held out the ring in the palm of his hand, but when Stefan took it and placed it back on his finger, Damon grabbed him by the throat and hurled him into the nearby fence. As soon as Stefan dropped to the ground, his big brother was standing over him.

"You should know better than to think you're stronger than me. You lost that fight when you stopped feeding on people. I wouldn't try it again. And don't think for a second that I won't leave either of your girls be…especially Aveline."

* * *

_September 8, 2009:_

_ I didn't think that my new life in Mystic Falls could get any more surreal, but after tonight I'd say it's gotten unnatural. I'm seeing thing, feeling things, and remembering things that don't make sense. I don't understand any of it. All I want is to make it out intact…or at least alive. I have no idea what I'm doing, but I don't feel as alone now and I'm hoping that's enough for me to go on and maintain some semblance of my old life. A life that holds memories and dreams I never want to let go._

Aveline stared at the blank page and could think of nothing else to say. Flat words weren't cutting it. Finally, for the first time in 23 days, the ghost of her smile swept over her face. She turned the page and traced her fingers over the empty sheet music. It was time to truly write again.

_Where I come from, you say things will be well and fine_

_Though the world around you crumbling_

_And the truth, bleak as a bee_

_Stay close; believe though things are not what they seem_

_I won't let them destroy these dreams_

_They're just things, silly little things, they're only things_

_I think we'll be all right, I think we'll be all right_

Aveline smiled inward and thought, "It's a start."

* * *

I've been wanting to write this story for a while now and I'm so happy that I finally have the time. Now, I have to state that the story in it's entirety will not be like this first chapter. This is the pilot and for all who watch The Vampire Diaries, you know the pilot is not like the rest of the series. Same thing applies to my story. There will be no where near as much singing and journal entries! It will get much more interesting, complicated, dramatic, violent, darker, romantic, intense, emotional, and crazy as it progresses. I promise! I hope that you stick with my story because I have A LOT of my own original ideas, twists, changes and plotlines waiting ahead and I love my readership (so long as they don't harshly criticize or flame). I hope to see reviews and followers! It warms my heart with a glow of happiness :D

Disclaimer: The narrator in her dream is from a youtube video I found by 1lilabut. I also own none of the songs! Especially the last one, which I made Aveline compose on her own, it is by Passion Pit. I'm not good at songwriting so I will be using songs that exist and pass them off as hers, but I will always give credit to the real artists!


End file.
